Currently, managements of items, such as enterprise warehouse items, supermarket goods, library books, etc. are involved in many areas. For a large number of items, it is difficult and error-prone to rely on labor management. For example, in a library, special librarians may need to record information about the numbers and locations of all books. Often, some readers leave the books on a random bookshelf after reading. So the librarians may have to regularly check the books on the storage compartments, to place each book on a correct position of a corresponding bookshelf to facilitate other readers to find it. When a large number of new books arrive at the library, the librarians may have to record or input the book name, author, storage location and other necessary information of each book. These tasks are not only labor intensive but also error-prone.
The disclosed item management system and method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.